RIOT!
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Angry AIs, powerful Freelancers, a kiss, and a destroyed ship hanger all equal what? RIOT!


**My friend and I had a bet, and now I ****have to write at least one one-shot a day until Monday with a genre that my friend picks. Here's what we have today:**

**Genre she picked: Angst**  
**Genre I added: Romance** **(Kind of sour though.)**  
**Maine characters: Carolina, York, Maine, and Wash (just set as Carolina and York in status)  
Side characters: Delta, Epsilon, Sigma, Iota, Eta,** **Gamma, Theta, ****Wyoming, and North.**  
**Song I listened too while writing: _Riot _by Three Days Grace  
**

* * *

Carolina strode down the hallway, her two AI standing on her shoulders. Her fists were clenched and her eyes narrowed as much as they could while still allowing her to see where she was going. Inside her head Eta and Iota whispered thoughts of anger. They weren't really angry about anything in particular, they were just angry. And their anger flooded through her mind and poisoned her thoughts to the point where she just wanted to go on a rampage, to do anything and everything to defy the Director. She stopped right by York's door and looked over as it slid open. His helmet was removed and there was a fire in his expression that she hadn't seen before, and one that she was sure matched her own.

She turned to face him and walked towards him, getting him to back up in return. The door slid shut behind her as she continued to walk forward, the two freelancers staring into each others eyes. The Director completely foreboded relationships between agents, and that had been the only thing keeping these two apart for all this time. York backed up against the wall, but didn't looked cornered, he simply continued to look at her, his only eye filled with an almost angry fire as she pushed herself up against him, both just staring for an extremely long moment.

Carolina grabbed York by the collar of his armor and yanked him down forcefully for their mouths to meet. This kiss wasn't exactly passionate, it was filled with need to defy the rule the Director had made, to make them feel less angry, but did have a bit of love put into it. York's hands rested on Carolina's hips as she leaned into him, forcing her slim tongue into his mouth. Even though this took of a bit of the sting for defiance, they still had that need to rampage. Carolina pulled back at they looked at each other, fire in their expression. Carolina glanced over as Delta appeared, his hologram tense as they walked out of York's room and down the hall.

Carolina glanced at Maine as he stepped out of his room, Wash coming out behind him (being his roommate and all.) The two soldiers watched as Carolina and York passed. Sigma and Epsilon appeared on their owners' shoulders as the two followed the other two down the hall. Wyoming went to walk out of his room but only found himself behind shoved back in by Maine's hand in his face. There was a loud noise as the door shut to British man's room. The quartet entered the hanger and walked over towards here 479er was ordering some men around. She turned to them.

"What are you four doing here? Listen, I'm busy, so you'll just-argh!" 479er tried to pry her throat loose from the firm grip Maine had on her. His hand started to enclose on her throat, but he let go just before she fainted and let her fall to the floor. The men in the hanger took out their weapons and aimed them at the freelancers. All the AIs appears in a line in front of their humans and glanced at one another.

"Fuck shit up," they all ordered before disappearing. Maine snarled, grabbed a box, and threw it over his head, crashing it into other boxes and toppling over a small tower of them onto a few guards. Carolina took out her two plasma rifles and shot two soldiers in the kneecaps, making them fall to the ground. Wash charged at a band of guards and attacked them with York at his side. York grabbed one of the guards by the arm and tossed him into a wall, getting him stuck there as he whirled around and kicked another guard in the head.

While this happened Carolina walked over to a bunch of boxes and took out a bit of C4 she stole from the supply room and put it in the middle of the boxes. She walked away from it and pressed the detonator as she leaped into the air, using the explosion to propel her forward. She grabbed onto Maine and kicked a guard into a bunch of boxes, making the tower topple over. She stood up and looked around, growling. Their AIs appeared for a split second before disappearing into the computer. The lights flickered and there was an electrical sound.

"In-Intruder. Security breech, security breech, sec-sec-sec..." FILSS warbled and tuned out. The lights turned off and the AIs dimly lit the room, marking places. Without hesitation their people ran over to them and grabbed the weapon they hovered over. The door slid open and many guards, along with the Director and Counselor, rushed into the room. Carolina aimed her sniper over at them and shot two guards in the head. The lights flashed on and Wyoming and North stood beside them.

South and C.T put their guns down and gasped as all the AIs and freelancers hissed and glared at them and the guards, but their gaze fell on the Director mostly.

"RIOT!" York and North screamed, firing their guns in the air. Carolina and Wash let out a battle cry, Wyoming whooped while raising his shotgun in the air, and Maine let out a roar as he shot his bruteshot at another tower of boxes and crates. The Director took a step back and glared at them. The AIs appeared again and all whooped loudly so that the noise them and their people made echoed throughout the room. South cocked her shotgun.

"Sir, I suggest you leave, we'll handle this," South told him. The Director nodded and left the hanger, the counselor right behind him. Both sides let out a battle cry as they charged at each other.

* * *

**And there you go, hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
